callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sliquifier
The Sliquifier is a new buildable Wonder Weapon that makes an appearance in the zombie map, Die Rise. This buildable weapon is made of four parts and fires an unknown purple liquid substance which creates a bubbly puddle on the floor that both players and zombies can slip on. Zombies can explode if they come in direct contact with the liquid when the weapon is fired. One shot can kill every Zombie in a group, as the blast chains (similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, but at a much slower pace). Unlike the Jet Gun, it is not used in the equipment slot, but rather as a weapon. If a player holding the Sliquifier goes down and dies, or trades it in for something else, it will automatically be obtainable in the mystery box. Part Locations Note: All Parts are located in the same building. Manniquin Foot: Near the top of the staircase, next to the television. This part never moves. Used as a stock. Gas Canister: It is either next to where the Sliquifier is built in a green cage, or somewhere next to the power switch on a table. Used as a propellent. Handbrake: It is either in the power room on the tables by the elevators, or by the fridge near where you build the Sliquifier. Used as the trigger and grip. Wires and discs: It is either on the barrel next to where the debris was bought, or it is in the room upstairs with the showers and washing machines on a wooden stand. Used as the main body of the gun. Gallery Sliquifier BOII.png|The Sliquifier. Sliquifier.jpg|Shooting The Sliquifier. Builtied Sliquifier Zombies BOII.jpg|Building Sliquifier. Marlton Using Sliquifier Zombies BOII.jpg|Marlton using Sliquifier. Trivia *It shares the same crosshairs with the Flamethrower, Flamethrower (attachment), Wave Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Black Hat PDA and the Thundergun. *It cannot be Pack-A-Punched. *The purple liquid it fires lasts about 20–25 seconds on the ground. *Zombies that cross through its liquid will slip, stumble, and fall; players also slide across its surface when passing over it, so caution should be taken to avoid any inadvertent collisions with approaching zombies or accidentally sliding off of the map. *Unlike the Jet Gun, which is also buildable, the Sliquifier won't destroy itself from too much usage, it will simply run out of ammo. This is most likely due to the fact that the Sliquifier occupies the weapon slot, whereas the Jet Gun occupies the equipment slot. *A single shot can kill every zombie in a group as long as unaffected zombies come into contact with an affected zombie, creating a sequential cascade of exploding zombies. This is similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, though the DG-2 can only kill up to 10 zombies at once, while the Sliquifier has the capacity to kill every zombie in a round. *This is the first buildable in Black Ops II that can appear in the Mystery Box. *Oddly, the player holds the stock (mannequin foot) with the right hand and the trigger/grip (handbrake) with the left hand in third-person, unlike any other gun in the Call of Duty series. *If a player moves across the slick while downed, the movement is much slower, as opposed to when walking over it normally where the player quickly slides across. *When the player kills a zombie using Galvaknuckles while holding the Sliquifier, the character may say a line about killing it with the Sliquifier, rather than the Galvaknuckles. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Wonder Weapons